Elementry,My dear harry
by XxIcyMeteorZxX
Summary: Harry is tourtured by vernon and is feeling sucidal.As vernon is about to kill harry,harry is by a blanket of energy and vanishes.He finds himself in a mansion with hermy,draco and baise.Powerful!Not super!harry.Pairing:HGDMHPBZ.Read and Review Plz... :


**Summary: Harry is brutally tortured by the dursleys and is feeling suicidal . Voldie attacks no.4 private drive, killing all the dursley. And as Volide was about to finish of harry, harry is wrapped by a myraid of colours and vanishes. he finds himself in a huge mansion ,together with Hermione , Draco and Blaise Zabini. Powerful! not Super! Harry .pairings :HGDM and HPBZ. Slightly charmed crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and other stuff from JKR. Every thing else belongs to me. I am not making money out of this** **anyway.**

**A/N: This is my first fic so I u guys like it. Read and Review plz...**

**Chapter1. Responding to letters.**

**"Get your sorry butt down here and cook us some breakfast. FREAK!!" shouted Vernon at the top of his voice." Coming uncle," said Harry quietly. Dudley as usual was pestering Harry to do his homework for him, when he accidentally burned the toast and overcooked the bacon and eggs." What the bloody hell are you doing boy! Can't you do any properly."Vernon shouted as he slapped Harry's face with his heavy, oversized palm." I was only help Dudley do his homework." said Harry."Excuses! Excuses!'Said Vernon sarcastically, bring out a whip from his back pocket. After about 30 lashes, Harry was sent to his room sobbing quietly, afraid to invite another 10 lashes to his back.**

**I his room, Harry decided to respond to all his letters he had replied to. But every time he picked up his pen, Harry started to think about his godfather Sirius black. He had always blamed himself for Sirius's death for the past summer holidays. This time he gained enough courage to respond for a few letters. The letter was from Ron.**

Dear Harry,

How are the dursleys treating you?

I hope they are treating you well since moody and dad threatened them.

You should have seen the look on Mr. Dursley's face.

It looked like a badly mixed blackcurrant ice cream

By the way, happy birthday mate.1 more year and you are legal huh!

Sorry dude ,gotta go. We are going to weasly wizarding wheezes.

ps: your present is enclosed inside.

Your best mate

Ron weasly

**It was then Harry remembered it was his birthday. Ron's present was the same as usual. It consisted of Honey Dukes best chocolate, few liqourice wand and many others.The letter came with a seal he had never seen before. When he opened it, he it was from Gringotts wizarding bank.**

Dear Harry James potter,

You are invited to the reading of Sirius Orion Black, your godfather. You are expected to be in Gringotts at10.00 am on next Tuesday. We are sorry for your loss but please be punctual.

**Albertan dissuader Grip fang**

**Tears were streaming from Harry's eyes when he read the letter, but he still decided to continue. The next letter consisted of the Hogwarts seal. Then he remembered that that his hogwarts OWL results had arrived. He open the letter**

Dear Harry James potter,

This following letter consists of your OWL results.

Grades obtainable:

Pass: Outstanding (O)

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

Acceptable (A)

Fail: Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

You got:

Charms Theory: (E)+

Charms Practical: (O)-

Overall: (O)-

DADA Theory: (O)-

DADA Practical: (O)+

Overall: (O)+

Transfiguration Theory: (E)-

Transfiguration Practical: (E)+

Overall: (E)+

Herblogy Theory: (E)-

Herblogy Practical: (E)-

Overall: (E)-

Potions Theory: (E)+

Potions Practical: (O)-

Overall: (O)-

Divination Theory: (A)-

Divination Practical: (P)-

Overall: (P)+

History of magic Theory: (D)+

Classes you qualified for: Charms

DADA

Transfiguration

Herblogy

Potions

Dear Harry,

I would like to inform you that no one has scored a (O)+ in any subject since Tom riddle. I knew u had it in you. Harry, as your head of house I would like to give you the positions of Quidditich Captain and Head Boy. I am sorry about your loss for sirus and hope you get over it fast and not depress yourself. By the way, I am happy about your grades especially with DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and potions obviously. Please fill in the subjects, you want to take and mail into me. Tap your wand on this letter and your birthday present will appear. See you sooner than you think.

Mirvena Magonagall

**Harry did what professor Magonagall said and a long thin package together with a note appeared. Harry knew what the package was. He read the note and it said**

Dear Harry,

I have currently won the lottery of 1 million galleons **:o** and i thought that this broom will make a good present for you and will be very useful for the team. It is called lightning bolt and it is named after the firebolt.It also has a special phoenix mode. Hope u like it.

Mirvena magonagall

"Wow**! What a fine broom its is. Its better than the firebolt "Harry thought and all of the sudden burst out into tears thinking of Sirius, the one who had given him the firebolt . Harry still in tears, when to his drawer and took out a penknife. Then he went to the sink and slashed his wrist with the penknife. As the blood flowed out of his wrist, Harry's pain turned to pleasure. After a few more slashes, Harry cleaned up and bandaged his wound. Finally he went to his bed and slept more peacefully than he had ever slept this summer.**


End file.
